In Unexpected Places
by corpsedollie
Summary: "Nah, Sorry Hinata. Your cool and all, but I just don't see you in that way."


**Unexpected places**

**Chapter 1 You fool**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Hyuga Hinata" the man in the formal tuxedo and slightly grey hair announced to the rest of the ball.

It was often that the wealthy Hyuga-clan held gathering at their mansion of a house, and everybody that is anybody would be invited. From the rich lords of Konoha to the Hokage and so forth. Even the ninja's that weren't on duty were invited to pull out their best attire to join the feast.

Hinata slowly made her way down the long white marble staircase. Her cheeks went as red as always when she knew all the attention was indeed focused on her. She glanced through all the million of eyes that was fixed on her to just find the one specific pair of blue eyes that made her heart race at million of beats per second.

The only pair of blue eyes that was not focused on her was eating at the huge table of snacks. Growling as people went past him like a wild dog would over his food. Hinata giggled a little at the boy's antiques.

Grabbing her blue satin dress in her one hand to give her legs space to walk, she made her way to the blond still stuffing his face without any table manners. Grabbing meat from the one side and handful of hamburgers in the other. He ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata mumbled at the blonde from behind but it seemed like it made no difference as he was still eating like he would not get an food.

"Naruto" she said again, this time raising her voice causing some people to look at her in process. Lady Hinata was not the type of Lady to speak out loud to anybody.

Naruto turned around with half a chicken leg stuffed in his face, his mouth full of red sauce but his blue eyes sparkled clearer then the blue sky during the brightest of day.

"Oh hi Hinata" he replied with a smile, spitting some food out in the process. "Your food is absolutely great. I can't get enough" He grabbed another chicken leg and tore the brown skin of with his teeth.

"Well I was wondering if you would ask me to dance with you" Hinata said pressing her well manicured fingers together. Not even looking in the direction of Naruto. She was scared that she might faint.

"Nah, Sorry Hinata. Your cool and all, but I just don't see you in that way." he looked at her again with some French fries in his one hand about to stuff his big mouth. Tears formed n her light violet eyes. His words pierced her like a knife. But over and over again in the same spot continuously.

Hinata walked backwards and sunk into the crowd. Out of the view of Naruto. His words replayed in her over and over again as she tried to make her way to the nearest exit. She was hoping that this was going to be the big night where they finally got together and she gets to confess how much she loved him. and for how long she have been secretly dreaming about a first date like this. And the first kiss. She thought to herself. That first kiss that she was dreaming about forever. And now to find that he doesn't see her the same way as what she sees him. She felt more tears form in her eyes. She felt all eyes still focused on her but this time for the wrong reasons.

She made it finally to the outside, the cool night air graced her skin and made her tears coldly run down her warm cheeks. She took off her expensive shoes and walked to the back of the garden where nobody would find her. It was her hiding spot. Only she knew about it and its the place she use to go to when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She sat on the cold grass next to some beautiful pink flowers that made her dress look more beautiful. She laid on her back staring at the clear starry night. Not a cloud in the sky. She loved how the moon moved along with the stars and how they shone up the very dark sky. It almost reminded her of some sort of big blanket that puts the world to sleep. Her thoughts ran at a thousand miles per hour. Everywhere else except where she was. She tried to not think about him. All her hopes and dreams have been crushed but on the other hand she has been preparing for this for a very long time. She did prepare for the worse. As it was right to.

"May I sit with you?" a deep voice requested. Hinata was happy to find Kiba; her old team mate alone and willing to be by her side.

They sat in silence both admiring the beautiful sky. Not saying a word, hearing each other's breath and heartbeat. The wind rustling through the tree tops making the night rather chilly. Hinata grabbed her arms tightly together and rubbing them in some hope it would generate some heat.

"Here" Kina said taking of his Tuxedo blazer and placing it around her small body. Immediately Hinata's nostrils filled with the strong cologne that Kiba always wears and she almost also smelt a scent of a dog.

"Thanks for coming" Hinata said with a smile at Kiba and he smiled back. Grabbing her hand from underneath his blazer

* * *

><p>P<strong><span>lease tell me what you think and if I should continue. sorry if this is rushed. didn't reread it but had the idea for long. oh personal msg me if you want to join our facebook ff group. Its totally tubulour. hahahaha Review review review<span>**


End file.
